


After The Group Can't Go to Paris

by loulou268



Series: Derry Girls - Erin and James - Scenes We Didn't See - Season 1 [2]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Derry Girls - Freeform, Derry Girls Season 1, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou268/pseuds/loulou268
Summary: Scenes We Didn't See: After They Couldn't Go to ParisThe Girls Were Really Upset That They Couldn't Go to Paris, and James Has an Idea to Cheer Them Up.





	After The Group Can't Go to Paris

“It absolutely kills me!” Michelle huffed as the five of them sat on the steps near the bridge where, only a few days earlier they stood with the stolen board from Fionnula’s and talking about what they would do in France, “knowing that Jenny Joyce, of all people, is going on that fecking trip.”

It was night, and the five of them were the only people out. It was a Sunday night, after all, everyone was inside watching TV, but after the fire Michelle caused that the group were all blamed for, the five them didn’t particularly want to be inside with their families – well, the four of them and Orla, who went along with whatever they all did. She dreamily followed Erin out of the house and met up with the others, appearing almost surprised that they had ended up at the bridge.

“She’s got the money,” Erin said quietly. “I don’t even get to hang out with Charlene Cavanagh.”

“We could see that she doesn’t…” Michelle suggested pursing her lips and lifting her hands up.

“No!” Erin turned and looked at Michelle, “we are not robbing Jenny Joyce, Michelle.”

“Michelle, just accept it,” James sighed, “we’re not going on the trip.”

“Shut up,” Michelle snapped, “English Prick.”

“Thanks, Michelle.” He huffed, dropping onto the same step as Erin and Claire.

“What are we gonna do when they go?”

“Nothing, Michelle,” Claire said, “We’re going to do nothing and go about our days.”

“Aye,” Orla nodded, “I like my days…”

“Good for you, Orla,” James patted Orla’s shoulder.

“And now you’ve got us banned from Fionnula’s,” Erin glared at Michelle.

“It ain’t my fault she overreacted,” Michelle defended herself.

“Overreacted?” Claire scowled, “Michelle, you stole her job board and set her home on fire!”

“Well, James used Mayonnaise to clean her fecking windows!”

“Mayonnaise can be cleaned,” Erin said, “you ruined those curtains, and she needs a new carpet, and wallpaper, and a new side table, plus you need to replace all of those drinks!”

James looked at Erin in the dark. He felt like a complete moron for using Mayonnaise and when Fionnula was yelling at the fire, Michelle tried to take some of the heat from herself by bringing up James window cleaning mistake, and while he didn’t get in as much trouble as Michelle or the group collectively, he did receive a decent scolding from his Aunt and Uncle and Fionnula. He was grateful for Erin’s quiet defence that his mistake wasn’t anywhere as bad as Michelle’s. Erin glanced up and caught James looking at her thankfully, she smiled back.

“He’s still a fecking eejit.”

“I’m right here.”

“Unfortunately so.”

“What are we gonna do for chips?” Erin whined, changing the topic. “I can’t have pizza every week – I’ll be sick of it in a month.”

“But you weren’t sick of fish and chips?” James cocked an eyebrow.

“Don’t push ye luck.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “we could try and find another chip shop?” James offered.

“Nowhere is as good as Fionnula’s,” Orla said. James didn’t argue. He hated fried greasy food, he never ate it and didn’t feel as though it was his place to say. He just offered to find a new place in hopes of perking the girls’ mood up. The air was heavy with their disappointment of not going on the trip. He wasn’t too bothered about not going, but James knew how bad they all wanted to go.

“Why don’t we watch movies that weekend?” He spoke up. The girls all turned and looked at him. “I know it isn’t the same as seeing the Louvre or Notre Dame, but it’s something. You lot can pick the movies. I’m fine with watching anything.”

“What about food?” Michelle asked with a raised eyebrow. James hadn’t been in Derry long or knew his cousin that well, but he knew her well enough to know that this was a look of approval, or as close to one Michelle would give him – the wee English fella.

“I’ll find a way to get you all fish and chips,” James crossed his heart.

“Aye,” Erin smiled and nodded, “I’d like that.”

“Not the worst idea the English Prick could come up with.” They were the kindest words Michelle could muster and Orla nodded absently at that. Come tomorrow she probably would have forgotten or not cared about Paris, excited about the movie night.

“It sounds nice,” Claire said. “Do you really think you can get fish and chips?”

“Do they have to be Fionnula’s?”

“They would be best,” Erin said, “But I’ll take any place at this point.”

The days between the idea of a movie night and the actual movie night, which coincided with the day the students left for Paris, James spent his free time trying to find a decent chip shop to replace Fionnula’s or a way to convince Fionnula to lift the ban. By night arrived and in the end, he gave a tenner to a first year from school to go in and get the fish and chips after buying himself a pot noodle for himself to eat for dinner. When he got home the girls were all already there waiting for him, cheering him when they saw the chips in his hands.

“How’d ye manage it?” Erin asked in awe.

“First years will do anything for a tenner, and won’t ask any questions either.”

“Normally, I’d make a comment about that,” Michelle snatched the bag from James, “but ye brought chips, so I’ll let it slide this time.” Michelle, Orla and Claire ran inside, leaving Erin and James outside on the street.

“You could do that all the time,” James muttered as Erin smiled at him and friendly bumped shoulders with James.

“Just take it,” she told him, “it’s the best she’ll do.”

James smiled at Erin as they walked up to the steps into the house. The faint wind blew her hair in front of her face, but she brushed it away, tucking it behind her ear. There was that comfortable silence between them again.

“Ladies first,” James stood aside to allow Erin in.

“Thank ye, James,” Erin smiled as she walked into the hallway, kicking her shoes off and throwing her jacket on a hook.

The uneventful night passed without a hitch, and when all of them had fallen asleep on the sofa.  Auntie Deirdre didn’t say a word when she came home and found Erin and James sleeping sitting up, side by side, with their heads leaning against each other. She just stood and looked at them for a minute. There was enough space on the sofa for them that they didn’t have to be that close – Orla was curled up like a cat at the other end, not taking that much room up, Claire was in the armchair and Michelle was spread eagle on the floor, snoring. This wasn’t her business, she decided, and she wouldn’t bring it up either. The pair of them didn’t need the embarrassment, even if James was English.


End file.
